Last Night
by Elohcin Rayne
Summary: AH "How the f**k did I end up naked in bed with Edward?" After a night of drinking, Bella wakes up finding herself in a compromising position. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at writing. I have read so many wonderful stories on this site and decided to try my hand. Please be gentle. I'm not sure if this will be a multi chapter fic or if I'll keep it a one-shot. I guess I'll let all of you be the judge :). This is essentially one giant lemon but I can't promise it's a good one. I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. I apologize in advance for any grammatical error you may find. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All characters belong to the very talented SM. I'm just messing with them.**

* * *

I woke up to a pounding headache. My mouth felt like it was full of cotton and the taste was terrible. I could only begin to imagine how bad my breath smelled. I very slowly opened my eyes only to slam them closed again as the bright California sun caused the pounding in my head to increase.

I groaned and rolled over. Well, I tried. I looked down to find a warm, muscular arm wrapped around my torso. I started to panic. I tried to remember what the hell happened last night but it was very fuzzy. I knew that I had drunk an obscene amount of alcohol. More than I would normally allow myself, but after the hell that was this last semester, I thought I deserved to cut loose and have fun for a change.

I took a moment to study the arm that was wrapped around me, hoping to find some indication of who this was. I didn't want to roll over to look at his face and risk waking him. Once my eyes made their way to his hand, I knew. His fingers were splayed out across my bare stomach. I would know those fingers anywhere. I watched them countless times, absolutely mesmerized, as he gracefully stroked the keys of his beloved piano. Those fingers belonged to the man that I had been carrying a torch for since childhood. Those fingers belonged to Edward Cullen.

I breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't uncommon for me to wake up and find one, or two, of my roomies in my bed. Usually it was Emmett or Jasper, but Edward has done it a time or two.

I'm sure you're wondering why I wake up every morning with my _male_ roommates in bed with me. Believe me when I say that sleeping is the only thing that ever goes on in this bed when any of the guys are with me. In fact, that's all that ever goes on in my bed, but that's neither here nor there.

They all have their own reasons for doing this.

Jasper does it for comfort. After an ordeal that the two of us went through in high school, we spent two years sleeping in the same bed. It was the only thing that kept the nightmares away. Due to our age difference, he went off to college a year before me, so we had to spend that time sleeping apart. Because of that we can now sleep in separate beds most of the time, but sometimes we just need the comfort that only the other can offer in order to sleep.

Emmett's reasoning is quite simple. He just likes to cuddle. It started after him and his girlfriend, Rosalie, broke up and she moved out. He had gotten so used to having someone to cuddle with at night that he couldn't sleep. Being the awesome friend that I am, I decided to step in and be his personal teddy bear. I guess in hindsight this was not the best idea, seeing as how Emmett and I's affectionate relationship is what caused the break up to begin with. _Insecure cow._

Then there was Edward. He just didn't like to sleep alone and most nights he didn't have to. Edward was what people would call a man-whore. I had to admit, my soul died just a little bit more every time I would come downstairs in the morning to find him sending off his latest conquest. It was rarely the same girl twice. I think he's getting pretty close to having the entire female population of USC as notches on his bedpost. On the very rare nights that he doesn't bring anyone home, or he doesn't stay with them, he's crawls into bed with me.

So by now I'm pretty sure that another question has come up. Why do I, a female, have three male roommates? The answer; I didn't really have a choice.

The four of us grew up together in the small town of Forks, Washington. Although they were all older than me, we were the best of friends. When I was seven, Emmett and Edward moved away. Carlisle and Esme hated that they had separated the four of us, so they thought it would be a good idea to buy us a house to share while we attended school. I'll never understand how my dad was sold on the idea of me sharing a house with three guys, but my mom could be very persuasive.

Once I had discovered that I would be living with the three of them I tried to get my mom to let me live in the dorms instead. I refused to move to California to be mother hen to the three of them. She had insisted that it wouldn't be like that and when I still refused she pulled out the big guns.

At first she tried to use Esme to guilt trip me. She said that Esme would be upset since she had already taken the time to decorate my room just how I would like it. I did feel a little guilty but I still wasn't sold. When that didn't work she used Jasper.

"_Bella, baby, you know how much he misses you. He would be devastated if you didn't move in with him. Besides, I know that you haven't been sleeping very well since he left, so you know that he hasn't either."_

Yeah, that changed my mind quite quickly, as she knew it would.

To my utter surprise, I did not, in fact, become their own personal maid. They were good about cleaning up after themselves, taking out the trash, doing the dishes, etc. I did, however, cook for them and after an epic battle with the washer, I insisted on doing their laundry. What is it about men that no matter how many times you explain it, they still can't seem to grasp how to work a washing machine? How the hell they managed to live a year without me, I'll never know.

Coming back into the present a thought occurred to me.

_Edward's fingers were splayed out across my bare stomach. Why the hell is my stomach bare?_

I quickly looked down and to my extreme surprise and utter horror; I was completely and totally naked.

_How the fuck did I end up naked in bed with Edward?_

Again, I started to panic. I quickly, but gently, managed to unwind myself from his grasp and stumbled into the bathroom. I closed the door as quietly as possible before making my way over to the sink. I leaned against the counter and took a few deep calming breaths as I wracked my brain for some clear memory of the night before.

I remembered the beginning of the evening without a problem. The boys threw a big party at the end of every school year to give everyone a chance to have a good time and relax after finals.

My head was starting to throb even worse than before from trying to remember. Just as I was about to give up and go wake Edward to find out what the hell happened, it was as though a veil lifted and I remembered everything. I gasped as the memories filled my head.

"OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod!"

_I was standing at the bar with Jasper and Emmett doing shots of… well I had no clue. I was already pretty lit so it all tasted like water at that point. Angela, a girl from my psych class that I had become good friends with at the start of the semester, came over to do a shot with us. We were just talking and laughing when something caught her attention. She looked down at me and smirked._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Edward's staring at you."_

"_What?"_

_I turned around and sure enough, Edward was standing not ten feet away, his piercing green eyes fixed on me. I turned back to Angela and rolled my eyes._

"_Angie, he's drunk, and from this distance I'm sure he thinks I'm one of his harem."_

"_If you say so. He's been staring at you almost all night."_

_I rolled my eyes again._

"_Well we're about to find out 'cause he's coming over here."_

_Just as the last words left her lips I felt two strong arms encircle my waist. I jumped at the unexpected contact, earning me a light chuckle from Edward._

_Even if Angela hadn't told me he was coming over here, I would have known it was him as soon as he touched me. Edward's touch brought with it this spark. Almost like a small electric shock that never failed to make my entire body a livewire. I hated the fact that my body reacted to him the way it did. It was extremely pathetic on my part that just the sound of his voice could damn near bring me to my knees._

_I took a moment to relish the contact. It just felt so… _right_ being in his arms. I pulled in a breath, bringing in the scent of cinnamon, brown sugar, and cigarette smoke. _Good God he smelled good._ After basking in my Edward bubble I snapped myself back to reality. I turned my head slightly and looked up at the bronze-haired god that starred in every fantasy I've had over the last two years._

"_Something I can help you with, Edward?"_

_He smiled that sexy, panty dropping, crooked smile of his and I felt my knees go weak. It was a good thing he was holding me as tightly as he was or I might have hit the floor._

"_Dance with me" he said. It almost sounded like he was demanding it instead of asking. Then again, I'm sure Edward wasn't used to asking for anything when it came to the fairer sex._

_I wanted to say no but, I mean, come on. It would be incredibly fucking stupid of me to pass up the chance of having Edward grinding against me on the dance floor. Even still, I refused to be one of _those_ girls. The kind of girl that did whatever was demanded of her just because a hot guy paid a little bit of attention to her._

_I looked back toward Angela only to discover that she was gone. _

Well, damn! There went my only out.

"_You know Edward, asking will usually get better results than demanding."_

_He smirked at me and let out a soft chuckle. He unwrapped his arms from around my waist and I instantly regretted opening my mouth. He stepped around so he was standing in front of me and took both of my hands in his._

"_Miss Swan," he said as he actually bowed, eliciting a giggle from me. He looked up at me when he heard it and winked. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"_

_I couldn't help myself. That was just too damned cute. I smiled at him as I curtsied in return to his bow. I'm sure the people around us thought we had lost our fucking minds. "Why I would be delighted." _

_He took my hand and led me through the sea of bodies. When he came to a stop the song changed and _Addicted _by _Saving Abel_ starting playing._

Lovely. Of all the fucking songs in the world they had to pick _this_ one to play now?

_Edward turned me so I was facing him. He hooked his index fingers through the belt loops of my jeans and pulled me flush against him. I was startled by the sudden movement and yelped in surprise. He simply smiled in response. He then grabbed my hands, bringing them up to wrap my arms around his neck before placing both of his hands on my hips._

_His eyes never left mine as we danced and as hard as I tried, I couldn't bring myself to look away from him. Between the intensity of his eyes and the way we were dancing, it was as though floodgates had opened as I felt a sudden rush of wetness between my thighs. At this point I was convinced he was going to make me come just by looking at me like that._

_Halfway through the song he spun me around so my back was pressed up against his chest. We continued to grind on each other. In this position it was more evident that little Edward was definitely enjoying this dance as much as I was. I decided to have a little fun with him and rotated my hips and pushed back a little so my ass would grind into his very hard cock. I heard him moan and his hold on my hips tightened._

_He leaned in closer and buried his face in the side of my neck as he breathed in deeply._

"_Fuck! Do you have any idea what you do to me?"_

_To illustrate his point, he thrust his hips against me, causing us both to moan this time._

_I didn't even have time to think about answering him before he spun me around and assaulted my lips with his._

_Although I was surprised by not only the sudden movement, but also the fact that _Edward Cullen_ was kissing me, it only took mere seconds for me to respond. _

_Our lips seemed to move in perfect sync with one another. I felt his tongue snake out and lick my bottom lip, asking for entrance that I readily granted. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped when I felt his tongue enter my mouth and intertwine with my own. If I thought Edward smelled good, it was _nothing_ compared to how he tasted. _

_As our tongues battled for dominance, I slid my hands from his shoulders, up his neck, and buried my fingers in his hair. It was so soft and I couldn't stop myself from tugging on it slightly. He growled. Like seriously, growled. Honestly that had to have been the sexiest sound ever. I felt a new wave of wetness between my legs. My already very wet panties were now completely drenched and I was pretty sure if we kept this up any longer my jeans were going to be soaked through as well. _

_My lungs were beginning to burn from the lack of oxygen, but I couldn't bring myself to stop kissing him. Apparently he was feeling the burn as well. He pulled his lips from mine and I almost whimpered at the loss. _

_He rested his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes, searching for something. Whatever he was looking for he must have found. He grinned then grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the dance floor. My brain was still in a lust-induced fog, so it didn't quite register that he was headed up the stairs and to my room until the door closed and he slammed me against it._

_Again, he captured my lips with his before I could speak. Not that I had anything coherent to say at this point. There was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that there was something I should tell him. Something important. But with the way his tongue was expertly fucking my mouth, I couldn't for the life of me think of what it was. Nor did I particularly care._

_He lifted me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. This new position was much better. His cock was perfectly lined up with my throbbing center, allowing me to grind on him to create the friction my body was so desperately craving. _

_When the need for air became apparent again, he freed my lips, only to trail hot, open-mouthed kisses down the column of my throat. His hand that was not supporting my weight reached around my back and undid the three ties that were keeping my shirt in place. Of course, I couldn't wear a bra with this shirt, so when he pulled it away and threw it behind him, my top half was left completely exposed to him. He let out a groan and his lips continued their descent from my neck to my collar bones. He trailed his tongue down in between the valley of my breasts before turning his head slightly and taking my left nipple in his mouth._

_I let out a sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a moan at the sensation of his mouth on me. He circled his tongue around my nipple before taking it between his teeth and biting down gently._

"_Fuck! Edward!" I hissed out in pleasure. I felt his lips turn up into a smile before switching to my right breast and giving it the same attention as the left._

_My moans and groans were apparently becoming too much for him because he suddenly yanked me away from the door and made his way to the bed. He cleared the room in three strides and had me on my back, him hovering over me, before my mind could catch up with what was happening._

_He reached back, grabbing the back of his shirt, and pulled it over his head before bringing his mouth back to mine. I traced the contours of his defined chest and sculpted abs, rejoicing in the way he shivered at my gentle touch._

_He shifted, supporting his weight on one forearm, while his other hand made its way to the button of my jeans. He quickly did away with my pants, leaving me lying before him in nothing but my drenched panties._

_He looked down at me, seemingly drinking in the sight._

"_So beautiful," he whispered._

_I smiled, not really caring if he meant it or not. It was sweet of him to say._

_His lips got back to work on my neck while he snaked his hand into my panties. He ran his index finger over my folds, starting at my entrance and slowly moving his way to my clit and circling the sensitive nub with the tip of his finger. _

_I couldn't have stopped the moan that escaped my lips if I had tried._

"_Does that feel good, baby?" he asked, his lips brushing against the skin of my neck as he spoke._

"_God, yes" I whispered breathlessly._

_Without warning, the finger that was teasing my nub swiftly entered me and I let out yet another moan. _

"_Fuck, Bella. So wet for me," Edward groaned._

_His finger pumped in and out of me at a leisurely pace, bringing his thumb up to rub my clit. After a few torturous minutes of this, he added a second finger. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but as soon as he started pumping in and out of me again the feeling went away._

"_Jesus Christ! So fucking tight!"_

_His words once again brought that feeling to the front of my mind that there's something I needed to tell him. Now if only I could remember what the fuck that was…_

_Again, I pushed it aside. Besides, did it really matter right now? Hell no, it did not. _

_He kissed his way down my body as his fingers worked me into a frenzy. I was writhing beneath him like a bitch in heat. I should have been embarrassed but I was too worked up by this point to give a shit. _

_I was getting close. I could feel my stomach start to tighten, warning me of my impending orgasm. My moans and groans grew louder and just when I thought it couldn't get any better, it did._

_He removed his fingers from inside me, and before I could utter even a sound of protest, he, quite literally, ripped my panties from my body and replaced his fingers with his tongue._

"_Oh… oh God… Edward!" Heaven, pure fucking heaven. I could die right now and go out with a smile on my face and a song in my heart. _

_He thrust his tongue in and out of my pussy, mimicking what his fingers had been doing previously. He reached up with his left hand and palmed my right breast, running his thumb over my nipple. His right hand came up and started working my clit again while he fucked me with his tongue._

_The coil in my stomach tightened further._

"_Fuck… Edward… gonna…uh…gonna come."_

"_That's it, baby. Come for me."_

_He thrust two of his fingers back inside me, hitting a spot inside that I never knew existed. That was all it took. The moment his fingertips brushed over that spot my walls clenched down as I called out his name in utter ecstasy. _

_His fingers continued to move slowly in and out of me, bringing me down from my high, as he lapped up everything I gave him._

"_Mmmmm… you taste so fucking good."_

_I simply hummed in response. I couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone speak._

_Once he was satisfied that he had gathered every drop, he withdrew his fingers, making sure to lick them clean, and crawled back up my body. _

_He positioned himself between my legs and braced himself on his forearms so as not to put all his weight on me. He leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I was hesitant to allow his tongue to enter my mouth. I had imagined that it would have disgusted me to taste myself on him, but I found it oddly arousing._

_Without breaking our kiss, he reached over and grabbed his pants off of the footboard of my bed. He pulled out his wallet and retrieved a condom._ When did he take off his pants?

_I started to panic then. I FINALLY remembered what it was that I needed to tell him that was so important._

_I pried my lips, albeit reluctantly, from his and sat up as best I could with him lying on top of me._

"_Edward, wait," I said as I placed my hand against his chest._

"_What's wrong?" he asked with genuine concern._

"_I… I mean… I've never…" I didn't know how to say it so I just blurted it out. "Edward, I'm a virgin!"_

_I had expected him to freak out, to be surprised, to laugh even. Instead he just smiled that sexy smile and leaned in to kiss me again._

"_I know," he said as he pulled back._

"_What?"_

"_Bella, I know that you're a virgin. If you don't want to do this we don't have to."_

_I found it kind of sweet that he was giving me the opportunity to back out. It took me only a second or two to decide that it was too late for that. I wanted him and I wanted him now._

"_No, I want to."_

_He smiled again and kissed me with a renewed vigor. _

_I heard the sound of the condom wrapper being ripped open. He pulled away from my lips and leaned back slightly so he could roll the condom on. _

_I looked down, getting my first eyeful of a naked Edward in all his glory. Panic began to rise within me again as I took in his size. _Fuck me, he's HUGE! He's planning on sticking that WHERE?

_Edward's chuckle brought me from what I thought was an _internal _panic attack._

"_Not to worry, love. I promise I'll be gentle."_

Oh God! Did I say that out loud?

"_Yes, love. You did." He chuckled again and I felt my cheeks heat with embarrassment. I was grateful that it was dark and he couldn't see it._

_My embarrassment was quickly forgotten when he returned to his previous position of hovering over me and I felt the tip of his cock rub gently against me._

_He placed several small kisses on my face starting at the corner of my mouth and working his way to my ear. _

"_I'm sorry, baby" he whispered. _

_At first I was confused. What the hell would he be apologizing for? In the next second I realized EXACTLY why he was apologizing._

_He reached down between us, grabbing the base of his cock and lining himself up with my entrance. Without preamble, he quickly thrust himself inside me. I felt a sharp pain, but as he stilled inside me, it quickly became a dull ache. I felt tears well up but they didn't fall. _So much for being gentle.

_He stayed perfectly still for a few minutes, giving me time to adjust._

"_I thought it would be best to do it quick_. _Are you okay?" he asked as he brushed his fingers over my cheek. _

_I moved experimentally and upon deciding that the pain was bearable I nodded. _

"_I'm good. You can move."_

_He started out slowly, pulling out an inch or two before pushing back in. The slow pace was starting to frustrate me, so I began to move with him, bringing my hips up to meet his thrusts. Once he realized that I was, in fact, okay, he sped up his pace. _

_We were both moaning and groaning as he pumped in and out of my pussy like this was the last time he would ever have sex again. _

"_Fuck! Yes, Bella. So. Fucking. Good." He punctuated his last three words with hard thrusts._

"_Yes! Shit… Edward! Faster, baby! Harder!"_

_He did just as I asked, causing the coil in my stomach to tighten once again. _

"_Shit, Bella. I'm so close. God, you're so tight. I'm not gonna last much longer."_

"_Me too. So close… uh, right there."_

"_Come with me, baby. Oh fuck! Come with me!"_

_With one last thrust I felt his cock swell and he called my name out as he came hard, which brought on my own release. I screamed his name, probably a bit too loud, as a bright white light exploded behind my eyelids. I had never felt anything so intense in my life._

_Our breathing was ragged and sounded like we had just run a marathon. _

"_That was… fucking… amazing," Edward managed to get out between labored breaths._

"_Wow," was all I could say. Really, there were no other words I could think of to describe what had just occurred._

_All too soon he rolled off me, got up, and made his way to the bathroom. He wasn't gone long, but that was all the time it took for my eyes to start to droop. He returned with a washcloth in hand. He very gently used the cloth to clean me up. It was a sweet gesture and I found myself smiling because of it._

_Once he finished he tossed the rag into my laundry basket and came back to the bed, crawling in beside me. He lay down and wrapped his arm around my torso, pulling me against him; my back to his chest. He held on tightly as he pressed a small kiss to my temple, then my cheek, and lastly the spot just below my ear._

"_Goodnight, beautiful. Sweet dreams" he whispered._

"_Goodnight, Edward," I mumbled sleepily. And just as I was drifting into the wonderful world of dreams, I thought I heard him speak again. It was so quiet that I couldn't be sure but it sounded a lot like, "I love you, Bella."_

"_I love you, Edward," I thought to myself right before sleep took me._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So what do we think? Leave it or continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to make this just a two-shot. Thank you to those of you who reviewed and added me to their alerts/favorites. You make me smile :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

****

**

* * *

**

It was almost like the memory of the previous night's events was playing on a loop now that I remembered. I couldn't get it to stop and I was freaking out.

I slid down onto the bathroom floor, sitting with my back against the door of the cabinets under the sink. I pulled my legs up, wrapping my arms around them, and rested my chin on my knees. A little voice inside my head was nagging me to put some clothes on since I was still naked, but I ignored it. I had more important things to worry about right now.

I was torn as to how I should feel about all of this. Part of me was elated that I had slept with Edward, that I had given him my virginity. But then another part was saddened for the same reason.

I had never been one of those girls that wanted their first time to be all candles and romantic music. In reality I knew that it didn't really work that way. Most of the girls that I had talked to about their first time had done it on a whim. They had gotten caught up in the moment and it had just happened. Just like last night.

I did, however, want my first time to mean something and be with someone that I loved. Someone that cared about me.

_Is that what I got?_

_**Well you have been in love with him for forever **_my inner voice said.

_Yeah but did it mean anything to HIM?_

_**He told you he loved you.**_

_Did he really? I mean I was damn near asleep when I thought I heard him say that. It could have just been my ears playing tricks on me._

_**Well, you could always ask.**_

_Oh, right. Let's ask commitment-phobic-never-had-a-real-relationship-one-night-stand-king- Edward Cullen if he said that. And how would that conversation go? _Yeah, Edward? So I was thinking about last night, you know when you thoroughly fucked me, ruining me for any other man, and I was just wondering. Did you happen to tell me that you love me right before I fell asleep? _So not fucking happening. Besides I'm pretty sure that he had even more to drink than I did. There's a good chance he doesn't even remember what happened._

_**Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. Just remember that more often than not, when people are drunk, that's when the truth comes out.**_

I let out a frustrated sigh, banging my forehead against my knees a few times. I didn't know what to do.

_Would things get awkward between us now? How was I supposed to act around him? Should I just pretend like I didn't remember and just move on acting as though nothing happened?_

_**Yeah, right. Good luck with that.**_

_Oh fuck you!_

Great, now not only was I talking to myself, I was yelling at myself, too. Wonderful.

I sat on the cold tile of the bathroom floor for another twenty minutes or so stewing over what I should do. I had more questions than answers and I was quickly becoming agitated with the whole thing, making me wish that it had never happened. Or at least wishing that things hadn't gone down the way they did. Had we both been sober this would have been so much easier.

Finally I just decided that I would just play things by ear. If Edward remembered and wanted to talk about it, then we would. If not, I would just pretend that I didn't remember a thing and go on with my life like it never happened.

_**Again… good luck with that.**_

Seriously? Isn't you inner voice supposed to be helpful in these situations?

I got up off of the floor and grabbed my robe off of the hook on the back of the door and pulled it on. There was no way I was going to go back in there still naked.

I prayed that Edward had woken up and gone back to his own room. I wasn't quite ready to face him on the off chance that he wanted to talk about last night. I inhaled a deep breath, let it out slowly, and pulled the door open.

_GOD. FUCKING. HATES. ME._

Not only was Edward still in my bed, he was awake, sitting up against the headboard. The blankets had fallen down, exposing his naked torso. I think I may have drooled a little at the sight. His usual messy hair was in even more disarray than normal, giving anyone who looked at him a pretty good indicator of what had happened last night.

"Hey," he said as he flashed that damned crooked smile at me. "Why are you up? It's only eight o' clock."

I simply shrugged. I wasn't really able to form a complete thought with the reminder staring me in the face. Not to mention it dawned on me in that moment that he was still naked under that blanket.

"Well come back to bed. It's too early to be up." He let out a huge yawn as he opened his arms in invitation for me to join him.

It took every ounce of willpower I possessed in my body not to go to him, but I stood firm.

"No, I'm up so I might as well start the day," I replied. I was proud that my voice wasn't giving anything away. Of course I had to look away from him to accomplish that… but still!

"I think I'll get dressed and see what the damage is downstairs. I'm sure it looks like a bomb went off down there."

He didn't say anything. He simply looked at me, studying my face in a similar fashion as he had last night before he whisked me up here. He gave me a small, sort of sad smile and nodded his head before lying back down and burrowing into the covers. I brushed it off, assuming he was just tired because not thirty seconds later, he was snoring.

Glad that I had dodged that bullet for now, I grabbed a clean change of clothes and headed back into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

Once I was clean, dressed, and minty fresh, I quietly made my way out of the room and down the stairs. I couldn't have been more correct in my theory of what the downstairs looked like. Bomb wasn't quite enough though. It looked more like a nuclear warhead was set off in the middle of the living room. The kitchen was just as bad.

I was surprised to find that there were no stragglers asleep on the couch, or the floor for that matter.

Now normally I wouldn't really care about the mess. I wasn't a clean freak by any means, but this was just ridiculous.

There were plastic cups covering every surface in the living room and kitchen. I could also see a ton of them lined up on the railing on the deck out back. The floor was covered in napkins, crumbs, and yet more plastic cups. Something sticky coated the countertop on the kitchen island and judging from the smell, I was sure I'd find vomit somewhere in the living room.

Right now would be about the time that I would march my ass up the steps, screaming for the three stooges to wake the fuck up and come clean up their mess. This usually involved me literally dragging one or more of them from their bed by the ankle. These parties were their thing and we had an agreement that they would be responsible for cleanup afterward.

Today, I needed the distraction.

I used my arm to sweep a huge pile of garbage from in front of the coffee pot onto the floor. Once the coffee was perking away, I rounded up the cleaning supplies. I had a feeling I was going to end up going for more garbage bags by the time this was all said and done.

After gulping down a cup of black coffee, and burning off most of my taste buds in the process, I plugged my IPOD into the dock on the counter and got to work.

Two garbage bags, four cleaning rags, half a bottle of Mean Green, and two hours later the kitchen was spotless.

Just as I was getting ready to head in and start on the living room, Emmett made his way into the kitchen.

"Morning, Bella-Boo."

"Good morning, Bear. What are you doing up? I didn't expect you to drag your dead ass out of bed 'til at least one."

He shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth to yawn, but cut it off abruptly and looked around the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"This would be called cleaning, Emmett. You know, it's what you do when there's a mess."

"Oh, you're hilarious. I mean WHY are you cleaning? This is supposed to be our job."

I shrugged and turned around to grab my cleaning supplies. "I was up and I got bored."

"Yeah, well you're done. Once Jasper and Edward get up we'll finish it."

"No, Em. The living room smells like puke and the back deck looks like a plastic cup factory exploded. I'm not gonna let that sit until Larry and Curly decide to drag their asses down here. I don't mind, really."

I stepped around Emmett to head to the living room but he grabbed my arm to stop me. The next words from his mouth nearly gave me a coronary.

"By the way, did you have a good time last night?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and raw panic flooded my system.

_He knows. Oh God he knows. How could he know? There was no way we were that loud. Were we? I mean, I know we were kind of loud but how could he have heard anything over the loud music and all the people that were here. Did he see us go upstairs? Did he come to my room and see us in bed together? Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!_

I did my best to hide the panic I was feeling, praying that he didn't notice. I tried my best to feign indifference as I answered.

"It wasn't bad. You know me, parties really aren't my thing, but it was fun."

He didn't say anything in response. He just gave me a knowing smirk and continued on into the kitchen like he didn't have a care in the world.

I brushed off his behavior and got to work cleaning up the living room.

Eventually, Jasper and Edward both made their way downstairs. Jasper actually tore the garbage bag I was filling from my hand and kicked me out of the living room. Edward took it upon himself to clean up the deck. I was sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen counter when Edward walked through to head out back. Before he opened the door he turned to me, gave me that same small almost sad smile, and went outside.

_Oh God he regrets it. He remembers and he regrets it. Fuck!_

_**Okay, just calm down. Maybe he just thinks that you don't remember and he's sad because of that.**_

I was just staring off into space, trying to not bust out into tears, when I heard both stools on either side of me scrape across the floor. I looked to my left to see a rough-looking Angela. On my right was the perky little pixie Alice Brandon. I smirked when I took in their attire.

_Looks like I'm not the only one who had a good time last night._

Angela was dressed in one of Emmett's huge t-shirts that she had tied in a knot in the back to make it fit better, and a pair of his boxers. Alice was dressed in a similar fashion, only in Jasper's clothes.

I was actually ecstatic that the two of them were here. Emmett hadn't dated much since Rosalie. He had really liked her and it broke his heart when she dumped him. Jasper had had a thing for Alice since he met her a year ago during a study group for one of his history classes. He had just been too chicken shit to make a move.

"Well good morning ladies," I said smiling at the two of them. "And how was your night?"

They both giggled before answering in unison.

"Fine."

* * *

A week went by and Edward had barely spoken two words to me. In fact he could barely look me in the eye. I knew that he remembered everything, just as I had, and the tension between us had grown to epic proportions. Jasper had tried on several occasions throughout the week to get me to talk about it but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

I was well aware that everyone knew that we had slept together. Between the glares of death that Jasper was constantly shooting in Edward's direction and Emmett's suggestive comments, it was obvious.

It was Sunday afternoon, a week and a day since that night, and we were all hanging together at the house. Emmett had decided to give me a break from cooking, deciding instead that he was going to fire up the grill.

While the guys stood around the grill talking about whatever it is guys talk about, us girls were lying in lounge chairs just soaking up some sun.

"So, Bella," Alice said out of the blue. "When are you going to put on your big girl panties and talk to Edward about what happened last weekend?"

I lifted my sunglasses away from my face and looked at her with a raised eyebrow silently asking her if she had gone mental.

"Oh come on. The tension between the two of you is so thick it damn near suffocates the rest of us when we share the same air space. Not to mention it's obvious that the poor guy is heartbroken that you're just ignoring what happened."

"Alice, I'm not ignoring anything. If he's so heartbroken, which he's not by the way, he is just as capable of coming to me as I am of going to him to talk. I just figured that since he hasn't brought it up he wants to forget that it happened."

"Bella, has it ever occurred to you that maybe he hasn't come to you because he might be scared?" Angela asked.

"Scared? What the hell could he possibly be scared of?"

"Think about it. When was the last time he was in a relationship? Or for that matter, when was the last time you saw him with the same girl for more than one night? It's obvious by the way that he looks at you that his feelings run pretty fucking deep. He looks at you like some love sick puppy."

"That's bullshit, Ang."

"Is it?" Alice interjected. "I've known Edward for just over a year. During a nice chunk of that time I hadn't seen him go more than a day or two without hooking up with some chick. How long has it been since he's had a girl over? How long since he's even gone out?"

I racked my brain trying to remember the last girl I had seen Edward with. Tanya was her name. Tall, blonde, busty. But that was like six months ago. There had to be more since then. Right?

I thought and thought but came up empty handed. I also realized that it had been a little over three months since he went out on his own. Each time it had been with Emmett and Jasper and they always came home alone.

"Now she's getting it," Alice said as she patted my shoulder.

"I still don't see what this has to do with last weekend. Okay, so he hasn't hooked up with anyone in awhile. Maybe he just ran out of prospects that he deemed worth his time. Maybe when he hooked up with me he was just really drunk and horny and I was just there."

"Okay, maybe she's not getting it." Alice sighed and took off her sunglasses. She sat up and in her lounge chair and turned toward me. "Look, I'm gonna tell you something. I swear on all that is Holy, if you tell him I told you I will burn your first edition Jane Austen and cut up every pair of chucks you own and replace them with heels. Do we understand each other?"

I simply nodded and she continued.

"Okay, so you know that Edward and I had English together last semester. Well Jessica Stanley was also in that class. I'm sure you remember her. He hooked up with her just before Tanya."

I nodded again indicating that I knew who she was talking about.

"Right, so anyway, shortly after he hooked up with Tanya, Jessica approached him in class. She spouted off some bullshit about how she missed and him and wanted to know when she could see him again. He seemed kind of hesitant to answer her and he kept looking at me like he wanted me to go away or something. Of course, there was no way. If he wanted to speak with her privately he could have taken her somewhere else. He finally told her that he wasn't interested because he had found someone. When Jessica asked who she was he said and I quote: 'Who she is isn't important. All you need to know is that I love her; probably have for a long time, and she's the only girl I want.'

"I knew immediately that he was talking about you. After Jessica walked away he turned back to me and apparently realized that I knew who he was talking about. He made me promise not to say anything; that he would come to you in his own time.

"I feel bad that I broke that promise, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Someday I'm sure he'll thank me."

I had zoned out after she said she knew he was talking about me. My brain was finding it difficult to wrap itself around this information.

_Could he really love me?_

Searching deep inside myself, I found just enough confidence to make the decision that there was only one way to find out. I got up out of my chair and headed for the guys. They all stopped talking and turned to me when they noticed my approach.

"Edward, can I talk to you inside, please?"

He looked at Jasper and Emmett briefly before turning back to me. "Umm… yeah, sure."

I grabbed his hand and led him into the house and up the stairs to my bedroom. I figured since this is where everything went down it was an appropriate venue for our little chat.

"Sit," I told him, pointing to the bed.

He did as I asked, well demanded, and I began pacing in front of him.

"Okay, so I want to talk about what happened last weekend."

"Bella, before you say…" I held up my hand to cut him off.

"Edward, please. Just let me say what I have to say before I lose my nerve completely. I'm already on the verge of saying fuck it and bolting from the room. So, please, just listen."

He gave me a small smile and waved his hand, encouraging me to continue.

"I feel like what happened between us has fucked up our relationship beyond all recognition. You've barely spoken to me since it happened and every time you've looked at me the only thing I see in your eyes is regret. It hurts more than you can imagine seeing that because I don't regret it at all. Maybe making a drunken decision to lose my virginity was not the best decision I have ever made, but I wouldn't change it for anything. The fact that I even remember it is a huge fucking miracle considering the amount of alcohol I drank that night. But I do remember. Every detail, every word, every touch, every sound. It's all ingrained into my memory and my mind hasn't allowed even an hour to go by without replaying everything about that night."

My voice had become no more than a whisper and tears were starting to well up in my eyes as I prepared myself for what I was about to do. Our friendship was already ruined. I might as well put it all out on the table.

I took a deep breath and looked him square in the eye. I don't know where the confidence came from, but I knew that I wanted him to see that I meant what I was about to say. This could only turn out one of two ways and I prayed with all my might that I wasn't making a huge mistake.

"I love you, Edward. I don't know when it stopped being a crush and turned into me being head over fucking heels in love with you, but it did. I've tried not to but I can't stop."

The tears broke free and began streaming down my face.

Edward reached out and grabbed my hands, pulling me down into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight for a moment before reaching up and using the tips of his fingers to gently brush away the tears.

"Shhh… don't cry, baby. No one so beautiful should ever cry."

His words just made the tears come faster.

"Is it my turn to talk now?" he asked after giving me a minute to calm down.

I just nodded, not moving my head from its position on his shoulder.

"I need you to look at me, Bella."

I sat unmoving, not sure if I wanted to comply. I wouldn't be able to stand looking him in the eye if he was about to reject me.

"Love, look at me." He grabbed my chin and forced my head up so I had no choice but to look at him.

"I DO NOT regret what happened between us that night. I regret the way that it happened because you deserve better than that. I didn't want to bring up what happened because I thought that YOU regretted it. The next morning, you acted like you would rather be anywhere than in that room with me when I asked you to come back to bed. It broke my heart to think that you would have to remember your first time as a drunken mistake. That was the regret you saw. It was for the circumstances, not what happened."

I let out a sigh of relief. I hadn't realized how much better it would make me feel to know that he didn't look at what happened at a mistake. I took a deep breath, bracing myself for the rest of this conversation. I had just professed my love for him and I was anxious to see what he had to say about that.

He was silent for a moment. I could see the conflict in his eyes and I instantly thought the worst.

_And here comes the rejection._

"I've never been in a relationship, Bella." He began, "Even in high school I never had a girlfriend. Girls threw themselves at me all the time. I could have any girl I wanted, so why limit myself to just one? The idea held no appeal to me. Not to mention every girl in my high school that I was even remotely attracted to turned out to be an airhead.

"I preferred things that way. I laughed at all the guys that I saw being dragged around by the short and curlies by their girlfriends. I had no desire to ever be that way, to allow some woman to tell me what to do and when to do it. I loved that fact that I could go out and party all night and never had anyone to answer to."

My heart was breaking piece by piece with every word he spoke. My mind was screaming at me to flee. I needed to get the fuck out of this room. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Here I had just told this man that I loved him and he was practically telling me that the idea of being in a committed relationship was almost vomit-worthy.

I didn't want to hear anymore. I wanted to just tune out the sound of his voice. When the next words left his lips I was thankful that I hadn't.

"Six months ago, that changed."

My ears perked up at this. Alice's words reverberated loud and clear inside my head.

"I had always looked at you as a friend, a best friend, but still just a friend. I don't know what triggered it; I don't even remember what we were doing when it happened. All I remember is looking at you and it was like I was seeing you for the first time. I knew in that moment that I wanted you, and only you."

As he spoke, I saw so much love and adoration reflected in his beautiful emerald eyes that it quite literally took my breath away.

"I don't know how to be a boyfriend, Bella. I can't promise that I won't fuck this up. I can't promise that I won't forget important anniversaries or even your birthday. What I can promise is that I will love you every day with everything I am. I can promise that not a single day will go by that you won't know how beautiful you are and how much adore everything about you; from your crazy obsession with vampire movies to the adorable way you chew your lip when you're nervous or deep in thought. I love you, Isabella Swan. Please, tell me you'll be mine."

The smile of all smiles broke out on my face.

Instead of answering with words I grabbed his face and, with as much love and passion as I could muster, I kissed him.

When I pulled away we were both panting for air.

"Is that a yes?" he teased.

I laughed. "No, that was a HELL yes!"

He grinned at me and leaned in to resume our kiss. It was different this time. The last time we had kissed like this there was passion and heat, but this? This was fire starting. I wouldn't have been surprised if I had pulled away and found that the room had been engulfed in flames.

Things began to heat up further has hands roamed and lips wandered. I felt his fingers at the base of my neck, toying with the tie of my bathing suit top. I felt him grasp it between his fingers but before he could untie it, I stopped him.

"Hold that thought," I whispered before running my tongue lightly over the shell of his ear. I grinned as I felt him shiver in response.

I stood up from my spot in his lap and walked as quietly as possible to the door. I reached for the doorknob and quickly yanked the door open.

Edward burst out laughing as Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Angela all came tumbling down, landing in a heap at my feet.

They all looked up at me with innocent expressions on their faces.

"Something you need?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Uh… we were just… ummm…" I did my best to contain my giggles as Emmett struggled to come up with an excuse as to why they were all camped out outside my door.

"You were just… eavesdropping?" I supplied.

"Oh, Alice do you hear that?" Angela asked. "I think I hear our phones ringing."

They both jumped up and moved as quickly as possible down the hall toward the stairs.

I looked back at Emmett and Jasper, raising a questioning eyebrow, waiting for them to say something.

They both jumped up, stuttering out an apology, and followed after Angela and Alice.

I shook my head and let my giggles escape as I closed the door behind them, locking it for good measure. I turned back to a still chuckling Edward. He smiled at me and held his arms open.

"Come here, beautiful."

This time there was no hesitation. I bounded back to the bed and jumped into his arms. He chuckled at my antics and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace, placing the sweetest kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

He smiled, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Say it again," he said.

"I love you, Edward."

He tightened his hold and kissed me again.

"Again," he demanded.

I giggled.

"I love you… I love you… I love you…" I repeated over and over, placing kisses to his soft lips after each phrase.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that. I love you too, baby. Always."

He captured my lips with his, kissing me good and deep.

I couldn't help but smile into the kiss as I realized that the small prayer I had sent up earlier had been answered. My Edward loved me just as I loved him.

_I guess God doesn't hate me after all._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I had a lot of ideas for where I could take this but it just felt right to end it here. I have tons of story ideas that I'm trying to work out so I'm sure that I'll be back soon!**

**Leave me some love :)**


	3. Chapter 3 EPOV

**A/N: Hello again my lovely readers! I decided that I couldn't let this end without giving some insight into what Edward was thinking. I skipped over the lemon since we already know what went down. There will be one more EPOV chapter after this one. Thank you to all of you have reviewed and put this on your favorites/alerts. I had been so nervous about posting this and the kind words from all of you made me excited about writing more. You guys rock!**

**Again, I have no Beta so all errors are mine. I apologize in advance.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.**

* * *

Waiting sucks!

I stood at a safe distance simply watching; waiting for an opening so I could make my move.

She had been surrounded by people all night. I guess I shouldn't really be surprised. She was just that type of person. You know, the kind of person that no matter where they go or what they're doing, they manage to make friends with _someone._ That was my Bella.

Everyone adored her, and I was no exception.

Falling in love with her was unexpected. I don't know exactly when or how it happened. I just remember looking at her one day and _BAM!_ That shit hit me like a wrecking ball.

I suppose I had always had feelings for her in some capacity outside of the friend zone. Emmett and Jasper had always seen her as a best friend and sister. While I also viewed her as a best friend, I couldn't bring myself to call her a sister. It just felt… wrong somehow.

When the realization first hit me that I was in love with her I panicked. I had no idea what the fuck being in love with someone entailed and I was terrified. I still didn't know and I was still terrified, but I knew that I had to at least try.

I honestly had no clue if she had any more-than-friendly feelings for me. If she did, she was really fucking good at hiding them.

I had had every intention of staying completely sober but that plan flew out the window the moment I laid eyes on her. She had come down the stairs, roughly twenty minutes before people started showing up looking like sin.

She was wearing a pair of tight dark-washed jeans that sat dangerously low on her hips. They show cased her mile long legs beautifully and hugged her curves in all the right places. The dark red shirt she had chosen had me damn close to actually drooling. I wouldn't even really classify it as a shirt. It wasn't quite long enough so there was a small sliver of skin showing where the hem of the shirt failed to meet the waistband of her jeans. It was tight around her mouth-watering breasts and it was glaringly obvious that she was not wearing a bra. Once I saw the back I could see why. She couldn't. There_ was_ no back. Three thin ties were the only thing holding that scrap of fabric in place. I could appreciate her choice in attire, but Emmett and Jasper were going to throw a shit fit when they saw her.

It was in that moment that I realized I was going to need some liquid courage if I had any intention of approaching her tonight.

I hadn't meant to drink so much, but here I stood, insanely inebriated, watching her interact with our friends like some kind of sick stalker. She was standing at the bar taking shots with Jasper and Emmett. Once they had tossed back a few they were approached by Bella's friend Angela. I stared intently as Bella threw her head back, laughing at something Angela had said. Her neck was on full display and in my drunken state I wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and run my tongue along its length.

I saw Angela look in my direction; a smirk playing on her lips. She turned back to Bella, spoke, and then Bella turned her head to look at me.

_Shit! I've so been busted._

_**Well if you would have just gone over there and talked to her you wouldn't have been caught staring like some sick pervert.**_

_Hey, I was just looking. There's nothing wrong with that._

_**Looking? Right. That's all you were doing. You couldn't have possibly been staring at her like she was a steak and you haven't had anything to eat in months.**_

_Oh fuck you, I was not. I was simply enjoying the scenery._

_**Sure you were. You say whatever you need to in order to convince yourself.**_

_Just shut up! You're not helping. Am I seriously arguing with myself?_

I silenced my inner voice and took a few moments before steeling my resolve and decided that it was time to make my move. I figured asking her to dance would be as good a place as any to start.

As I made my way toward her I noticed that my hands were sweaty and my heart was racing faster than ever.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? I've done this a thousand times._

_**Yeah, but you were never in love with any of the others.**_

_Oh, right. Good point. Wait! Didn't I tell you to shut up?_

I stepped up behind her and in a bold move that shocked even me, I wrapped my arms around her slender waist. She jumped at the unexpected contact and I chuckled.

I took a moment to relish the feel of this gorgeous creature in my arms. She fit there so perfectly and I never waned to let her go. The warmth was amazing. The smallest touch from her sent a wave of heat through me, warming me from the inside out.

I felt and heard her take a deep breath, letting it out with a small sigh. She turned her head slightly to look up at me. Her chocolate eyes were glossy from all the alcohol, making them sort of twinkle in the dim light of the room.

"Something I can help you with, Edward?" She asked.

I smiled at her. "Dance with me."

She just looked at me. Her eyes showed conflict and I was curious as to why she would have to think so hard about such a small request.

She turned back to where Angela had been standing and let out another small sigh. She seemed almost… disappointed.

She turned back to look at me again, smiling slightly.

"You know Edward, asking will usually get you better results than demanding."

I smirked at her and chuckled lightly. I released her from my hold; my body damn near screaming in protest as her warmth disappeared. I stepped around her and took both of her hands in mine. She wanted me to ask, well then I'll ask.

"Miss Swan?" I asked bowing at the waist. I heard a small giggle escape her lips. I looked up and winked at her before continuing. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

She smiled that gorgeous smile that could light up the darkest of nights and curtsied.

"Why I would be delighted" she replied.

I smiled again, taking her hand. I led her through the throng of bodies that were currently bumping and grinding against one another in a fashion that would be highly inappropriate if we had been in a public place.

I turned her to face me and hooked my index fingers through the belt loops of her jeans, pulling her flush against me. Again it was a bold move, but apparently the alcohol was doing its job in the courage department. She yelped in surprise at the jerky movement and I simply smiled in response. I took her hands in mine, bringing them up and wrapping her arms around my neck. I placed my own hand on the soft curve of her hips, once again enjoying the warmth that her touch brought.

As we danced to the extremely suggestive song, I couldn't pry my eyes away from hers. Looking into those deep chocolate pools, I could see all the way down to her soul. What I saw was mesmerizing. I knew that if I didn't look away I was going to just blurt out how much I loved her right here, so like the coward I am, I turned her so her back was pressed against my chest.

This position was better and worse.

Better because I didn't have to worry about staring into her eyes, but worse because I'm pretty sure other parts of my anatomy were making themselves better known. I wish I could say I was embarrassed by this, but I would be lying.

My suspicions were confirmed when she pushed her ass into my rock hard cock and rotated her hips in the most delicious way. I think I may have moaned and I grasped her hips a bit tighter to halt her movements. If she continued doing that I couldn't be held responsible for my actions. I didn't think she'd appreciate me throwing her down and ravishing her in front of all these people.

I leaned in and buried my face in the side of her neck, breathing in deeply. Jesus Christ she smelled good. My dick grew even harder if that was possible as I took in the scent of cherry, vanilla, and some other unknown sweetness that was just Bella.

_Fuck! Does she have any idea what she does to me?_

"Fuck! Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Okay, so apparently, along with giving me the balls to approach her, the alcohol disabled my brain to mouth filter.

To prove my point, although I'm sure it was unneeded, I thrust my hips against her. Both of us moaning lightly this time.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to taste her.

I spun her around to face me once again and crashed my lips to hers. She froze for only a second before responding to my lips as they moved hungrily against hers. Her lips were soft against my own and even though I felt as though I had died and gone to heaven, I wanted more. I lightly brushed my tongue over her bottom lip in a silent request for entrance. She didn't even hesitate as she opened to me.

In-fucking-credible! That was the only word I could use to describe her taste. She tasted just like she smelled only with a slightly minty taste from her toothpaste and a mixture of the different kinds of alcohol she had consumed throughout the night. Goosebumps actually erupted all over my flesh as my tongue met hers inside the warm recesses of her mouth.

Her hands slid up from where they had been resting on my shoulders and she buried her fingers in the hair at the base of my neck. She tugged lightly, eliciting a growl from me and causing my cock to twitch, almost as if it was reaching for her. I wanted her so fucking badly and I wanted her now.

My lungs burned, reminding me that I needed to come up for air. I reluctantly pulled myself away from those amazing lips and rested my forehead against hers. As I caught my breath, I looked up into her eyes. The lust shining there was unmistakable. A blind man could see that in this moment, she wanted me just as badly as I wanted her. But there was another emotion playing just beneath the lust. It was an emotion that I had seen countless times before when she looked at me but I could never quite decipher exactly what it was. What I did know was that it gave me a warm fuzzy feeling.

_**God, you're a fucking idiot!**_

_Excuse me?_

_**Seriously? You can't tell what that is? It's love, douchebag. She loves you.**_

_No, that can't be it. She's always looked at me like that._

_**And that tells you what? Do you need to me draw it in crayon?**_

…

_**Now he's getting it.**_

I grinned at her as my epiphany sunk in. Without giving it a second thought, I grabbed her hand and all but drug her through the crowd of people and up the stairs to her bedroom. I would have taken her to mine but it just felt wrong. I had fucked other women in that bed and it would have tainted what, God willing, we were about to do.

As we ascended the stairs, a small voice in the back of my head was nagging me that this probably wasn't the best idea. I knew that Bella was a virgin and I didn't want her to regret this in the morning.

I closed her bedroom door behind us and slammed her against it. As my lips assaulted hers I tried not to think about how his had the potential to end in disaster. Instead I focused on how it had the potential to become something I had craved since I realized that I was in love with her. I prayed to any deity that was listening that I wasn't risking everything by allowing myself, and Bella, to give in to drunken lust.

Making love to Bella was like nothing I had ever experienced before. With all my previous conquests there was no emotion involved on my part. I was simply sating a need for release. But with Bella? That was the most mind-blowing experience I had ever had in my young life and I wanted nothing more than get the chance to experience that level of intimacy with her every day.

_**Jesus, Cullen! When did you become such a fucking girl?**_

_Shut up! You're ruining my fan-fucking-tastic high!_

Bella was slowly drifting off to sleep as she lay contentedly in my arms. She had a small smile playing across her lips and I couldn't stop my own from forming. I held her to me tightly as I placed small kisses to the side of her face, ending at the spot just below her ear.

"Goodnight, beautiful. Sweet dreams." I whispered.

"Goodnight, Edward," she replied sleepily.

I watched her for a few minutes before my own eyes started to close. Her steady breathing indicated that she was asleep. I smiled again at the goddess lying next to me and whispered my love for her. I doubted she heard me, but in that moment as I gazed at her angelic face, I had to say it.

And just before sleep claimed me she responded to my whispered words.

"I love you, Edward."

* * *

I was awoken the next morning due to the fact that the amazing warmth that Bella provided was gone. I slowly opened my eyes, knowing that the bright sun was going to increase the pounding in my head. As I stretched, a goofy grin plastered itself on my face. I was never more grateful for that fact that no matter how much I drank, I could always remember the events of the night before. I reached over to the spot next to me with the intention of pulling Bella back to me so I could go back to sleep, but I found her side of the bed empty.

I sat up, rubbing my face roughly and looked at the clock on the nightstand.

_Eight o' clock? Why the fuck am I awake so damn early?_

Just then, the door to Bella's bathroom opened and she walked out, clad in her bathrobe. She looked in my direction and upon seeing me, her breath hitched as she stared at my half naked form.

"Hey," I said smiling at her. "Why are you up? It's only eight o' clock."

I knew that I was fighting with all I had to keep my eyes open, so I had no clue how she could be up looking as awake as she did.

She didn't answer with words. She just shrugged.

"Well come back to bed. It's too early to be up." I yawned and opened my arms in invitation for her to come back to me.

"No, I'm up so I might as well start the day," She replied looking anywhere but at me.

"I think I'll get dressed and see what the damage is downstairs. I'm sure it looks like a bomb went off down there."

I stared at her for a moment, trying to get a grip on what was going on in her head. I came to one conclusion and it caused my heart to shatter into a million tiny pieces inside my chest. She regretted what happened. I felt like crying but there was no way I was going to let her see me acting like a pussy. I gave her a small smile and nodded my head. I was still extremely sleepy, so I laid back down and burrowed into the covers, hiding my face in case the tears that were threatening to fall did, and went back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Awww... poor Edward. Good thing we already know how this turns out, huh? ;) Leave me some love! **


	4. Chapter 4 EPOV

**A/N: Here is the last chapter of _Last Night_. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. You have all been so kind with your words and I appreciate that more than I can say. I love you all. I hope that I have gained some faithful readers with this little story :) After all, the reader is the reason writers do what they do. So I'll leave you to it. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

I woke up for the second time that day and I felt like shit. My head was pounding, my stomach was churning, and… as sappy and lovesick as it makes me sound… my heart ached.

I crawled out of Bella's bed and headed to my own room to shower and get dressed.

After finishing my morning routine, I made my way downstairs, meeting Jasper along the way.

Bella and Emmett were in the living room cleaning up the mess from the party. Jasper kicked her out of the room so he could help Emmett, which left me with the back deck. As I made my way through the kitchen I tried not to look at her. I was almost successful, but just before I opened the door, I looked. Her head lifted and those gorgeous chocolate eyes met mine. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her eyes were a sea of different emotions and it was almost impossible to name them. I gave her a small smile before turning around and opening the sliding glass door.

I wasn't sure of whom I should talk to about my predicament. Emmett and Jasper were both fiercely protective of Bella and I worried about my physical well-being if I told them what happened. I wasn't sure but I had an inkling that they already knew. I had overheard Emmett making a few comments to Bella over the last few days. And Jasper? Well, let's just say that if looks could kill I'd be taking a dirt nap right about now. Neither one of them had said anything to me as of yet but I figured that was Bella's doing.

Alice was really the only other option since she was the only one who even knew about my feelings for Bella. The only thing that stopped me was I wasn't sure if she knew. Bella wasn't the kind of girl that blabbed shit about her personal life to anyone that would listen. She was a pretty private person so I was unsure if she had talked to her friends about this.

In the end I decided that Emmett and Jasper were my best bet.

Emmett was honest to a fault. He had always been good at giving me a kick in the ass when I needed it.

Jasper was good with all the emotional shit and I had to admit that I was also hoping he would be willing to give me some insight as to how Bella was feeling about all of this. She confided in him about everything.

It was Thursday before I got the chance to talk to them without prying ears around.

Alice and Angela, who Emmett and Jasper were now seeing, had come to the house to drag a reluctant Bella on a shopping trip. Before they left Alice threw me a wink and a knowing smile. Sometimes I swear that the little pixie is psychic.

As the three of us lounged in the rec room playing video games, I wracked my brain trying to come up with a way to bring it up. Thankfully after Jasper dominated my ass for the first time ever in Halo, Emmett gave me an opening.

"Dude, what's your deal?" he asked. "Jazz never beats you. You've been acting kinda strange all week. What's going on?"

I figured Jasper would be offended by that comment, but he kept his mouth shut. He wasn't looking at me but it was plain to see that he knew exactly what was on my mind if the scowl on his face was anything to go off of.

"There is something that's been bugging me, but I'm not sure how receptive you guys will be to talking to me about it."

"If this has anything to do with what happened with Bella last weekend, I don't want to fucking hear it." Jasper said.

I was honestly surprised at the amount of hostility in his voice. Jasper was a pretty laid back guy. It took a lot to piss him off, but right now, he was pretty livid.

"So you know then?" I asked.

"Yeah, we know. Emmett saw the two of you and he told me about it a couple days later. How could you do that Edward? This is Bella, not just some random chick you can use up and throw out. You live with her for fuck's sake!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down and back the fuck up. What do you mean Emmett saw us?"

"Not in the act or anything," Emmett piped up. "I knew that Bella had had a fuckton to drink and after dancing with Angela for a little while I went looking for her to make sure she was okay. You know how much of a lightweight she is. When I couldn't find her I went upstairs to see if she had gone up there and passed out. I peeked into her bedroom and saw the two of you sleeping. Normally I wouldn't have thought anything of it since we all sleep in there with her from time to time. Bella, being the blanket hog that she is, had apparently pulled the covers off of you enough for me to be greeted with the sight of your ridiculously pale, naked ass. Seriously dude? We live in California. Get a tan."

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's last comment.

_Right, like I'm gonna lay outside naked to tan my ass just to give Emmett a better viewing experience._

"Really?" Jasper exclaimed, bringing my attention back to him. "You fuck my little sister like she's one of your whores and the only thing you're worried about is Emmett seeing you? You are un-fucking-believable. I should kick your fucking ass just for looking at Bella in a more than friendly way. Even if Emmett hadn't seen you I would have known something was up. You won't even look at her and she's been walking around here like someone ran over her puppy since Sunday. She was a fucking virgin and you just took that from her! Probably without giving it a second thought. That should have been a special experience for her and now she has to remember it as some fucked up drunken mistake! She won't even fucking talk to me; no doubt in an attempt to protect your stupid ass."

That shocked me. Like I said, Bella confided in Jasper about everything.

"I think I'm gonna agree with Jazz here. You do need your ass kicked." Emmett added. "I mean, that girl has been our best friend for a long time. For you to just use her like that… Not cool, Edward."

The conversation went on like this for what seemed like an eternity. Both of them were lecturing me and yelling at me, repeating the same thing over and over and I was getting pissed. I hadn't fucking used her but neither of them would shut the fuck up long enough to let me explain that. Finally after the millionth time Jasper threatened to kick my ass I just blurted out what I needed to say.

"I fucking love her, okay!"

My declaration stopped both of them in their tracks. Their mouths hung open in shock and they stared at me like I had just asked them to explain the meaning of life. It was obvious they were both too surprised to speak, so I took the opportunity to defend myself.

"I'm in love with her. I don't know when or how it happened, but I am. I didn't use her. Hell, I hadn't even had the intention to sleep with her when the night started. All I wanted to do was get her alone and talk to her; tell her how I feel. I knew she was a virgin and I did, in fact, give that a second thought, Jasper. I didn't want her to regret anything. I even told her that we didn't have to do anything if she didn't want to, but she said she did, so… we did. As far as me not even looking at her, well I apologize for not wanting my heart to shatter every fucking time I do."

My eyes were beginning to sting, and that just pissed me off further. I was a man for fuck's sake. I wasn't supposed to be getting all fucking weepy over a girl. Regardless of how in love with her I was.

Emmett and Jasper both opened and closed their mouths several times, resembling goldfish, before Jasper cleared his throat and finally said something.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"How could you? I never told you and it's not like you gave me the opportunity to before you lit into my ass."

And just like that the mood was lifted. They both chuckled and I smiled at them, indicating that everything was cool. I knew that they would be upset with me, but like the best friends we are, a little yelling and a joke, and the air was cleared.

"So what are you gonna do?" Emmett asked.

"I was hoping the two of you could help me with that. I don't know anything about this love shit and to tell you the truth, I'm terrified of my feelings for her."

"Well, first piece of advice," Jasper said, "don't call it love _shit_. That will get you nowhere fast with a girl."

"Here's a thought," Emmett said. "How about you talk to her. It's pretty obvious that you guys haven't had the 'morning after' chat."

"Yeah, well that would have been kind of difficult seeing as how she ran from the fucking room like it was on fire when she saw that I was awake."

I shook my head sadly as that particular memory flashed through my head.

"Edward, did you bother to tell her anything about how you felt before you… well… you know?" Jasper asked.

I almost laughed at the fact that he wouldn't say what it was we had done, but I held it in. I was pretty sure that this conversation wasn't easy for him considering the other party involved.

I hung my head, ashamed of the fact that I had been too chicken shit to tell her when she was still awake. I should have told her before I let things get out of hand.

"No," I answered sheepishly. "I did tell her, but she was already asleep."

"Well that doesn't necessarily matter with Bella." Emmett said. "You can have a whole conversation with that girl while she's sleeping and she responds no differently than she would if she was awake. Did she say anything back?"

At this I smiled. Even if she hadn't meant it, it made my heart soar to hear her tell me that she loved me.

"Yeah, she did. She said that she loved me."

"Well, there you go. Problem solved. You love her, you already know she loves you, now all you have to do is man the fuck up and talk to her."

I swear sometimes it was almost impossible for Emmett to see anything negative about a situation.

"But what if she didn't mean it? What if she just said it because her subconscious mind heard me say it? She could have meant it differently. Like, I love you in a friend kind of way, not in an I-wanna-be with-you-forever-and-have-your-babies kind of way.

"Okay, three points." Jasper said. "First: no more talk of Bella having your babies, it's just weird. Second: When was the last time you heard Bella say something she didn't mean?"

He had a good point there. Bella was a lot like Emmett in the honesty department. She wasn't the kind of person that would lie to you just to spare your feelings.

"And third: has Bella ever told you that she loved you in any capacity?"

It didn't take but a second to answer that one. No, she hadn't. She told Jasper that she loved him all the time, and I had heard her say it to Emmett on more than one occasion, but never me. I knew that she loved me just like she loved the two of them, but she never said it. I'm sure that the fact that I acted like love wasn't an emotion I was capable of feeling had a part to play in that.

"If she told you that she loves you, then she loves you. The fact that she has never said it before makes me think she meant it in a more-than–a-friend way."

"Then why hasn't she come to me to talk about what happened? I'm not the only one at fault for that. She could come to me too."

"Edward, no offense bro, but with your reputation with the ladies, can you blame her for keeping quiet?" Emmett asked. "You say you love her, and I wholeheartedly believe that you do, but she doesn't know that. Not _consciously_, anyway. She probably thinks it was just a onetime thing."

Again, that was a good point. Since I hadn't made the decision to man up and talk to her she had no idea how I felt about her and more than likely felt that I had used her, just like I had with all the girls before her. I was such a dick.

The conversation ended there and Emmett and Jasper went back to their game while I sat and thought about everything they had told me.

One thing was certain. I had to fix this. I needed Bella like I needed the air in my lungs. She was _the one_. I could feel that down to my very soul. I couldn't let my fear of being in a relationship get in the way. Now all I had to do was find the courage, without the use of alcohol this time, to talk to her.

* * *

It was Sunday. Angela and Alice had come over and we were all just hanging out around the house. I still hadn't talked to Bella.

Emmett and Jasper had been nagging me about it since our talk. I knew they were just trying to give me that shove that I needed but all they were accomplishing was making me even more reluctant to do it. I couldn't face the rejection if she didn't want me.

We guys were standing around the grill having a beer and chatting casually while the girls lay out in lounge chairs soaking up the sun. I couldn't help but look at Bella occasionally through my periphery. She looked beautiful in her dark blue bikini.

I noticed at one point that the conversation the girls were having had turned pretty serious. Alice said something and whatever it was Bella must not have liked it because she was glaring daggers at her. I smiled to myself as I took in her expression. She was like a tiny angry kitten. She was adorable.

After a good twenty minutes of talking, Bella's expression changed. She looked as though something had just dawned on her, and then a look of fierce determination graced those angelic features.

She turned her head in our direction and I noticed the movement just in time to turn back to Emmett and Jasper before she caught me staring.

We all saw her approach us, so we turned to her to see what she wanted.

"Edward, can I talk to you inside, please?" She asked.

I looked at Emmett and Jasper, with what I was sure was a look of panic, before turning back to Bella. "Umm… yeah, sure."

She grabbed my hand and led me into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. The irony was not lost on me.

"Sit," she told me, pointing to the bed.

I sat down and she began pacing in front of me. She looked extremely nervous and I wasn't sure what to make of that. Was she nervous because she wanted to tell me that it was a mistake and she was afraid I would be hurt? Or was she nervous because she wanted to tell me that she was in love with me and wasn't sure how I would take it? Too many questions and only one way to get the answers.

Before I got the chance to even open my mouth she started talking.

"Okay, so I want to talk about what happened last weekend."

"Bella, before you say…" She held up her hand to cut me off.

"Edward, please. Just let me say what I have to say before I lose my nerve completely. I'm already on the verge of saying fuck it and bolting from the room. So, please, just listen."

I smiled at her and gave her the go ahead to continue. I had had every intention of telling her everything before she cut me off, but she looked as though she would burst if she didn't get out what it was she wanted to say. Like the gentleman my Mom raised me to be, I let her go first.

"I feel like what happened between us has fucked up our relationship beyond all recognition. You've barely spoken to me since it happened and every time you've looked at me the only thing I see in your eyes is regret. It hurts more than you can imagine seeing that because I don't regret it at all. Maybe making a drunken decision to lose my virginity was not the best decision I have ever made, but I wouldn't change it for anything. The fact that I even remember it is a huge fucking miracle considering the amount of alcohol I drank that night. But I do remember. Every detail, every word, every touch, every sound. It's all ingrained into my memory and my mind hasn't allowed even an hour to go by without replaying everything about that night."

_You and I both, baby._

She was damn near whispering by the time the last words left her lips and I could see the unshed tears in her eyes shining in the light. It killed me that she thought I regretted what happened.

Again, that look of determination flashed across her face as her eyes met mine. In that moment I knew that she loved me, even if she hadn't said it. I could see it; all the love she felt shining in her soulful eyes. It was almost overwhelming, but I wanted nothing more than to see her look at me like that every day for the rest of our lives.

"I love you, Edward. I don't know when it stopped being a crush and turned into me being head over fucking heels in love with you, but it did. I've tried not to but I can't stop."

Her tears finally broke free and began to fall rapidly down her cheeks.

I reached out and grabbed hold of her, pulling her down into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and held her as she cried into my shoulder, drenching my shirt. As much as I hated that she was crying because of me, I was doing an internal happy dance because of her confession. I used the tips of my fingers to gently brush away her tears. I wanted to tell her I loved her and kiss her senseless, but decided to wait. I had a few other things I needed to say first.

"Shhh… don't cry, baby. No one so beautiful should ever cry."

I gave her a few minutes to collect herself before speaking again since my last words just made her cry harder.

"Is it my turn to talk now?" I asked.

She just nodded, but never moved her head to look at me. She left it resting against my shoulder.

"I need you to look at me, Bella."

Still no movement. I slid my finger under her chin and nudged her face up, holding her there so she had no choice but to look at me.

"Love, look at me. I DO NOT regret what happened between us that night. I regret the way that it happened because you deserve better than that. I didn't want to bring up what happened because I thought that YOU regretted it. The next morning, you acted like you would rather be anywhere than in that room with me when I asked you to come back to bed. It broke my heart to think that you would have to remember your first time as a drunken mistake. That was the regret you saw. It was for the circumstances, not what happened."

Of course I had also thought that she didn't want me and would reject me if I approached her about this but I decided to keep that to myself. It didn't matter now anyway. She loved me. A declaration that I still needed to address.

I sat for a moment collecting my thoughts, trying to figure out the best way to word this without sounded like a total dick.

"I've never been in a relationship, Bella." I began. "Even in high school I never had a girlfriend. Girls threw themselves at me all the time. I could have any girl I wanted, so why limit myself to just one? The idea held no appeal to me. Not to mention every girl in my high school that I was even remotely attracted to turned out to be an airhead.

"I preferred things that way. I laughed at all the guys that I saw being dragged around by the short and curlies by their girlfriends. I had no desire to ever be that way, to allow some woman to tell me what to do and when to do it. I loved the fact that I could go out and party all night and never had anyone to answer to."

I could tell that she was not enjoying my little story, so I decided it was time to get to the point. She looked nervous and maybe even a little scared. I needed to tell her now.

"Six months ago, that changed. I had always looked at you as a friend, a best friend, but still just a friend. I don't know what triggered it; I don't even remember what we were doing when it happened. All I remember is looking at you and it was like I was seeing you for the first time. I knew in that moment that I wanted you, and only you."

My eyes never left hers as I spoke and I hoped that they were able to convey how I felt about her.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what came next. I had never told any woman, other than my mom, that I loved her. This was a huge deal for me. It was irrational, since she already said it, but I still had a small amount of fear that she might laugh in my face. Yeah, I know. Like I said… irrational.

"I don't know how to be a boyfriend, Bella." I said. "I can't promise that I won't fuck this up. I can't promise that I won't forget important anniversaries or even your birthday. What I can promise is that I will love you every day with everything I am. I can promise that not a single day will go by that you won't know how beautiful you are and how much I adore everything about you."

I smiled as I thought about all the things that I loved that made Bella, Bella.

"From your crazy obsession with vampire movies," I reached up and used my thumb to pull her bottom lip from between her teeth, "to the adorable way you chew your lip when you're nervous or deep in thought. I love you, Isabella Swan. Please, tell me you'll be mine."

The most beautiful, brilliant smile I had ever had the privilege of seeing broke out across her face.

She didn't answer me. Instead she grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me. This was no sweet, innocent kiss. She poured every ounce of love and passion that her small body held into that kiss. It was mind-blowing.

When we pulled apart we were both struggling to pull in air.

"Is that a yes?" I teased.

She laughed. "No, that was a HELL yes!"

I grinned and leaned in to resume our kiss. I could spend forever kissing this woman and never tire of it. Not to mention the way her lips moved against mine was just hot as fuck.

Our kisses started to become frantic and needy as hands started to wander. My dick was hard as hell. It wasn't helping that she was straddling me in nothing but her bikini. A fact that I hadn't really noticed until now. I fingered the tie of her bathing suit that was around her neck. I had every intention of untying it, but she stopped me. At first I thought maybe she thought things were going too fast, but I was wrong.

"Hold that thought," she whispered before running her tongue lightly over the shell of my ear. I shivered from the heat and I felt her grin against my skin.

I was confused as she hopped up off of my lap and all but tiptoed to the door. I almost asked her what she was doing, but before I could she reached out, and yanked the door open.

I burst out laughing as Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Angela all came tumbling down, landing in a heap of tangled limbs at her feet.

They all looked up at her with innocent expressions on their faces.

"Something you need?" She asked in an overly sweet voice.

"Uh… we were just… ummm…" I laughed harder at my brother's lame ass attempt to come up with an excuse as to why they were all hanging out outside Bella's bedroom door.

"You were just… eavesdropping?" Bella supplied.

"Oh, Alice do you hear that?" Angela asked. "I think I hear our phones ringing."

They both jumped up and ran back down the hall toward the stairs. I had never seen either one of them move so fast.

She looked back at Emmett and Jasper and I knew without even being able to see her face, that she had raised her eyebrow at them in a silent question. That look never failed to have them both stuttering like fools.

They both jumped up, mumbling out an apology, and quickly followed after Angela and Alice.

Bella giggled and shook her head at the antics of our nosy friends as she closed and locked the door. I was still chuckling quietly when she turned around. I smiled at my girl and held my arms open to her.

"Come here, beautiful."

There was no hesitation. She bounded back to the bed and literally jumped into my arms. I chuckled at her silliness, just another thing I loved about her, and wrapped my arms around her as tightly as I could without crushing her and placed a small kiss to her soft lips.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," She sighed.

I leaned my forehead against hers, goofy grin in place.

"Say it again," I said.

"I love you, Edward."

I held her tighter and kissed her again.

"Again," I demanded.

She giggled at me but did as I asked.

"I love you… I love you… I love you…" She repeated. After each declaration she placed a kiss on my lips.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that. I love you too, baby. Always." I told her.

And I meant that. She was it for me.

I kissed her once again, only this time I deepened it.

I couldn't have been happier than I was in that moment, holding my beautiful Bella in my arms. She was my everything and I would spend the rest of my life showing her just how much I cherished her.

_Now, what's the acceptable amount of time for us to be together before I ask her to marry me?_

**

* * *

**

**The End... ?**

**A/N: So there we have it. What did you all think of Edward's POV? It was difficult to write from his perspective, so kudos to those of you that can do it and do it well. Leave me some love :)**


End file.
